


Curtains

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtainfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

The first thing she did was open the curtains. All of the floor to ceiling windows in the living room faced south and they'd been shut up forever. Dust floated in the sunlight and the windows had filmed over, so the the outside looked gauzy and dream-like. She knew they'd have to be washed, eventually, but now it painted the room bright white. She had a piece of paper and a pencil in her top pocket, she'd been making a list of things to do, but she just stopped and looked out at the endless flat lawns outside. 

"Hermione? Hermione?" She turned in time to see Draco wander in, absolutely cool in crisp white shirt and slacks. She felt underdressed. "Lunch is ready." 

"I'll eat later," she said as he came nearer. "I'm busy." She sounded whiny and petulant even to her own ears. 

"Hermione," he said firmly, bending down to her and laying a hand protectively across her stomach. "Lunch." He whispered the word across her lips just before he kissed her, waited, as he always did, for her to tilt her head up before his hands met at her back and he held her close. Draco was a fantastic kisser, but that was only because his techniques had been molded to her tastes. She'd taught him to kiss one night while they were waiting to be rescued in a cave up north. They'd been running missions as a team since the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and no one has time for love during a war, so when Draco confessed that he'd never kissed anyone that night, Hermione had found it endearing. Now it was six years later and Hermione and Draco had moved far beyond kissing. 

His hand slid under her shirt and up to her side as he pulled away. "You have to keep your strength up, love. You're eating for two."


End file.
